


The Hit

by magicconchshel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: Deadlock is given a hit on Ratchet.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Hit

**Author's Note:**

> eheheheheh my first dratchet fic :) fr tho i love this ship and will probably write more. for now, have this short one shot :)))))))

When the door opened to his superior’s office, Deadlock stepped inside and stood in front of the desk, ignoring the seat offered to him. His superior pulled out a datapad from a drawer and placed it on the table for him to see. 

“An assignment came in for you,” he said. “It’s a big one. Think you can handle it?”

Deadlock picked up the datapad and inspected it up close. Ratchet’s name was displayed on the screen along with his rank and current location. There was a picture as well, to help hitmen properly identify their target. Deadlock did not need it. There was no way he would ever forget that face. 

Ratchet had changed his frame since he had last seen him. His paint job had more red and his armor was thicker. He had bulked up since his newly-graduated days. 

He lowered the datapad, but did not let it go. “Yes,” he said. 

* * *

Altihex was farther from Kaon than it was from Iacon. Decepticon troops had recently descended upon the Autobot run city-state. It was unexpected on the Autbot’s end and they had scrambled to send reinforcements to the area to help defend their territory. 

Ratchet had been transferred to Altihex. According to the report, he was asked to assist field medics and reorganize Altihex’s medical bay so they would be able to properly receive and care for the sudden influx of patients. He would be vulnerable without the protection that Iacon’s borders had to offer. 

Deadlock slipped through Altihex’s walls by climbing onto a supply train and riding it into Autobot territory. While the drones unloaded the carts, he waltzed through the shadows and arrived at the heart of the base. The fighting had stopped for now and everyone who was able was resting in their quarters. Ratchet would be the exception, if anyone, but Deadlock felt it was best to check his quarters anyway. 

He found the database and downloaded the map along with the base’s living arrangements. Ratchet was placed in a sector designated “Maximum Security”, but from what Deadlock had gathered in his short stay, the Autobot’s security in Altihex was a joke. 

As Deadlock neared Ratchet’s quarters, he realized that there was little to no reason for him to be stealthy. There was no one roaming the halls at this hour and he doubted anyone was watching the cameras. If they were, he would have been apprehended by now. 

There was a multitude of locks on Ratchet’s door, but they were all useless once Deadlock sent an override ping. The room was dark. Deadlock had to navigate with his proximity sensors rather than optics. They had placed Ratchet in a suite, but by the looks of it, he had not used any of the amenities other than the berth. 

Deadlock is standing over him now. Ratchet is on his side, recharging. He faces away from Deadlock. It has been ages since they have been this close.

There were empty energon cubes scattered around the berth and side table. His belongings were strewn across the floor. Ratchet gets careless when tired and stressed. 

Deadlock could never be sure how long he watched Ratchet recharge for, but it was not enough. He would not harm Ratchet. He would not touch Ratchet. 

He would return to the Decepticons and slam the datapad on his superior’s desk and he would look him in the optic and say, “it cannot be done.” He would accept any punishment given to him with satisfaction in knowing that the Decepticons would not be placing hits on Ratchet anytime soon. If Deadlock could not do it, then no one could. 

For now though, he needed to focus on getting Ratchet back into safety. 

* * *

Ratchet awoke to a frantic banging on his door. When he checked his chronometer, he saw that it was still the middle of the lunar cycle and was not to be woken up unless it was an emergency. 

Fearing the latter, he heaved himself off the berth and fumbled to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a young femme venting heavily.

She was staring down the hall as she spoke. “Doctor, there’s been an attack. A Decepticon attack. It’s coming from inside the base, they blew up part of our storage unit. We need to evacuate you immediately.”

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, but did not argue. It was odd that the Decepticons would waste a bomb on a storage unit rather than the med bay or officer’s hall. He dismissed it, however, knowing that their true intentions would soon be revealed. He gathered his things and followed the femme and a group of armed guards to a transport. 


End file.
